


Photograph

by JodiMarie2910



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Home, One Shot, Romance, change, day 3 prompt, dousy week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodiMarie2910/pseuds/JodiMarie2910
Summary: Daniel has a photo of Daisy in his wallet... :)
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I had to make a small contribution to Dousy. They were totally unexpected but so cute and perfect for each other! I'm glad we got a happy conclusion to Sousa's storyline, especially since Peggy ended up with Steve.

" _We keep this love in a photograph...and time's forever frozen still." - Ed Sheeran, "Photograph"_

The photo drops out while Daniel is rummaging through his wallet for his driver's license.

Before the team parted ways, S.H.I.E.L.D. had set him up with all the identification documents and technology required to navigate his new life in the twenty-first century.

While Daniel is a fast learner and catches on quickly to most things once Daisy explains them, he still often pulls her toward random items in department stores and marvels at the ingenuity of inventions from forty years prior. At their shared New York apartment, he likes to maintain some of the simpler comforts of his time. He prefers typewriters to laptops and physical books and newspapers to online publications. Daisy teases him for being an old man, but in truth, she doesn't mind. She knows his eccentric preferences remind him of home—home being New York City, but about seventy years earlier.

So it shouldn't surprise her that the man out of time has captured time in a tangible wallet photo, but the simple sweetness of it catches her off guard all the same.

The photo in question is a glossy colored print of herself—a portrait shot from one of her online profiles, which makes her wonder who he got to assist him in printing it off. Maybe Jemma, the last time she and Fitz visited with their daughter.

At first, Daniel had balked at the idea of him and Daisy living together. Not because, as he put it, he would think less of her for doing so but because he wanted to 'date her properly' first. But then they got sent to space, and after getting a bit too comfortable being in such close quarters for months at a time, moving in together seemed the most—perhaps, _only_ —natural course of action when they returned.

That had been six months ago.

And, well, here they are. Following the next natural course of action, she supposes.

For him, at least. She knows relationships moved a lot faster in the fifties.

Still, she isn't as freaked out by what they are doing as she thought she would be. When Daniel proposed to her two nights ago, her immediate answer had been yes. It was out of her mouth before she even knew what she had said, and afterward she felt unusually calm.

In theory, the idea of marriage had always scared her a bit. She'd fought tooth and nail for her autonomy for so long that the idea of willingly binding herself to another person for the rest of her life didn't wildly appeal.

For that reason, although she'd always longed for a family to call her own, Daisy had never considered herself to be the marriage type.

Then again, she'd never considered someone like Daniel to be _her_ type.

And, well, here she is.

Daisy digs her nails into her palm as she watches the clerk study Daniel's faux birth certificate. She hopes nothing seems amiss, though she knows the quality of the forged document is impeccable.

As if sensing her trepidation, Daniel takes her hand and squeezes it. A warm and gentle squeeze. A reminder that he's there with her, that he always will be there, that he always will be hers.

The clerk sets aside the birth certificate, satisfied. She hands Daniel back his driver's license, and he slips the identification card back into his wallet. Back behind the space where, Daisy now knows, he keeps her picture.

She doesn't know anyone who carries around physical photos anymore—maybe if she had a normal family, her grandparents might. The photo is one of the hundred little things about Daniel that sets him apart from everyone else she knows.

One of the hundred little things she might call him a dork over.

Today, she doesn't comment on the photo, merely smiles to herself as the clerk hands over their marriage license.

Maybe she's the bigger dork, after all.


End file.
